All For One
by Simply Rexene
Summary: How much worse could a drunken one night stand between a lesbian and a gay man get? Let's find out.


...

 **All For One**

 _Prologue_

...

This was the first and last time that Roxas would _ever_ listen to Hayner. He knew that he shouldn't drink. Drunk Roxas became an entirely different animal that nobody could control. So why was he stumbling through a crowded bar drunk out of his mind?

Right, that was Hayner's fault. They were supposed to be best friends, but what kind of a friend gets you wasted and abandons you in a strange drive bar? Roxas was sure that he'd found some hot chick to take home and totally forgot who he was even with.

"'Scuse me..." he mumbled as he slammed into someone's shoulder. He hated being shorter than everyone. People never saw him walking. His head was pulsating with the loud music as he searched for his friend, but he was having no luck, and he was about to lose the ability to walk upright.

"Roxasss," an arm was suddenly thrown around his shoulders.

"Where the hell 'ave you been, Hayner?" he slurred slightly, glaring up at his friend.

He was being pulled through the crowd now, "I found this chick, she's a solid 9, and she's totally willing to fuck someone tonight."

"So... Go fuck her?"

"Tha's the problem... She came with a friend and she keeps squawkin' that she won't leave her friend alone. I need you to occupy 'er while we go to my place," Hayner pointed at a couple of girls sitting at the bar, dragging Roxas up to them before he had a chance to refuse. "See, doll? I told you I'd find someun' for her..."

Apparently that was enough for the raven-haired girl he was directing his sentence at, because she shrugged and stood up, "Mm'kay. I'll see you later, Nami! Have fun!"

The blonde girl next to her looked up in surprise, as if she had absolutely no idea what was happening, "Wait, what?"

"This is Haverford's friend," her friend drawled, "He's gonna keep you company."

"It's Hayner, babe," he reminded her, already pulling her away, "See ya, Rox."

As they walked away, Roxas just stared at the girl in front of him, "Uhm... Hi?"

"I'm Namine," she offered, patting the seat next to her.

"Roxas," he replied, taking the seat, "Buy you a drink?"

She shrugged, "What could it hurt?"

...

"Fuck. _Fuck_ ," Roxas sat straight up in a bed he didn't recognize next to a woman he did _not_ know. "Fuck!"

"Ow... Stop shouting..." the tiny blonde in bed next to him sat up slowly, looking up at him sleepily, "Who the hell are you?"

He stared back down at her, trying desperately to figure out who she was, "Who the hell are _you_?!"

"I'm Roxas!" he shouted, his voice escalating with each word.

"Well I'm Namine!" she shouted back, her voice squeaking a little bit.

He looked around the unfamiliar room, "Where are we?"

"Uhm... Fuck, I think we're in my cousin's apartment..."

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he wondered, "'Cause I don't..."

She shook her head, "I remember going to a bar with Xion, but then she started handing me all these drinks, and... everything else is a blur."

"And I went out with my friend, Hayner... They must have left us together. I bet you a hundred bucks she's with him right now."

"But how did we end up here? The bar isn't anywhere near here..."

Roxas shrugged, "I know damn well that I didn't get behind the wheel of a car. We'd be dead right now if I had."

"There's a bus that runs out here... We must have caught it."

"Namine..." he felt like curling up and dying as he made a sudden realization, "We're not wearing any clothing..."

She looked down at herself and squeaked, pulling the covers up over her chest, "Holy shit! Did we...?"

"We must have!"

She wrapped the sheet around herself like a dress and stood up, immediately grimacing as she felt a thick, gooey substance start to run down her leg, "Fuck... Yepp... We did..."

"Holy shit... Holy _shit_!" Roxas leapt out of the bed, gathering his clothing from the floor and getting dressed as she went into the bathroom.

"You didn't even use a condom, you asshole!" she screeched from the bathroom, "God damn it, I'm not on any kind of birth control!"

That made him stop in his tracks and he just stared at the closed bathroom door with wide eyes, " _What?"_

"I'm a _lesbian,_ you moron! I don't need it!" she threw something at the door in anger.

And that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks, " _Axel_..."

"What?!"

"I have a boyfriend! I'm gay!" he yelled at her, wanting to curl up in the corner and die.

Suddenly she came flying out of the bathroom in a flash of blonde, grabbing her clothes and starting to get dressed, "You'd better fucking hope I'm not knocked up, you asshole. What the hell kind of gay guy are you?!"

"Well what kind of lesbian are you?!" he retorted angrily, feeling a panic rise up in his chest. He'd really done it. He'd cheated on Axel.

"Apparently a bisexual one!" she flailed her arms as she yelled, searching everywhere for her bra. "Fucking hell, where is it?!"

Roxas spotted it hanging from a lamp and handed it over to her, "Put those things away. God knows _I_ don't want to see them."

"Well don't look!" she snapped, shooting him a glare, "Jesus, my girlfriend is going to murder me..."

"Oh, wonderful, so you cheated too... This is why I don't drink! But fucking Hayner can't take no for an answer..."

Namine pulled her shirt on and pointed at the door, "Out. Get out. We're never speaking of this again."

"You can't throw me out! I don't even know what city we're in!"

"You'll figure it out. You figured out how to get your dick into a lesbian, you can find your way home," she got behind him and started shoving him out the door.

He fought against her, wondering how she was so strong, "Wait, I need my shoes!"

"Too fucking bad!" she shrieked, shoving him all the way out the front door of the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Roxas stood in the hallway of the random building, shoeless and confused. What the actual fuck had just happened?

...

 **A/N:** Yay for cliches! I know that the prologue was very predictable, but if you know me, you know just how many twists and turns I can throw into one story. This is just the beginning... And it's going to get good.

As always, remember to leave me a review if you're excited to see what's coming in Chapter One! :) This is just the prologue, so that's why it's a little short.

Also, I was going to write the lemon, but I really hate drunk lemons... So you'll get those later.

See you next time!

 _Simply Rexene_


End file.
